Mitsukai Makunei
Mitsukai Makunei is a 6th generation Mitsukai and a member of the Dark Path. She is also affiliated with the Tenkuu family as well. History Makunei is a young Dark Path member, and also a member of the Tenkuu clan as well. She promptly selected the Dark Path during her early days, and has been a member since. She has been on both sides of the coin, being both an ally and enemy of Chaos X and its allies. Appearance Makunei carries the standard appearance of most Dark Path members. She possesses jet black hair, and has steel blue eyes. Her hair is usually straight with set bangs and side bangs that flow smoothly. She typically wears black mini skirts, with leggings to match beneath. She also spots a scarf as well, which is a trademark accessory of the Tenkuu. She is one of the few Dark Path members who doesn't wear a revealing attire. Synopsis Before Chaos X was created, Makunei departed from the Mitsukai family in disagreement with the upcoming merge with the Hateshinai Empire. Due to this, she was eventually recruited by Origin, and went under the name 'Bellaxtrix'. She went on numerous missions with the organization, and it eventually led her against her former family, where she encountered Atora. After a lengthy battle, the two settled down, and Atora was able to convince her to return to the Mitsukai family. She has been reunited with the family since then, and has been on several missions for Chaos X against Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. Powers and Abilities Malice Element: Makunei, being a Dark Path member, has usage of the Malice Element. Despite not being as emotional as her fellow members, she is able to harness the full potential of the Malice, and incorporates it into her normal elements to give them an extra punch. Wind Element: Makunei is a well known master of the Wind Element, and was a student of the Tenkuu clan. As such, she is able to completely control the air, and generate her own as well. Mastering this element has also affected her speed. Despite being a mid to long ranged fighter, Makunei has been using swift speeds to outmaneuver her opponents. Earth Element: '''Makunei's strength comes from both the Malice and the Earth Element. She is able to mentally control the ground beneath her, and is able to use it in conjunction with her wind to deliver swift attacks that pack a punch. While she can sense attacks through the air with her wind, the Earth Element serves as her sensor within the ground. '''Ice Element: '''To compliment her wind, the ice element is used in conjunction with her Earth. While she usually uses it through the ground, she's been seen using it within her wind as well, giving it a chilling effect. Of the three elements, she uses this one in a supportive role to the other two main elements. '''Tempest Element: The Tempest Element is the main element of the Tenkuu, and is a combination user. It combines the wind element with another, and utilizes the two of them together. Makunei has been seen frequently using both wind and ice while utilizing the Tempest. Maestro: The Maestro is Makunei's main source of energy, and can power every element she's capable of using. As such, its supply is quite large, and she is able to turn its shape into whatever element it is supporting during that time. Naturally however, the Maestro is a wind based energy, and is extremely light without being tampered with. Its color is naturally a steel blue. Personality Makunei is a quiet individual who rarely speaks to outsiders, much less people she barely knows. This is uncommon for Dark Path members, who are usually rowdy and outspoken. She is an exception. She is able to draw out her emotions as a Dark Path member, which is also how she is able to control them. Despite this, she has been known to disagree with some of the Dark Path's principles.